Moving On
by awsomecat3352
Summary: Akito kicks Tohru out of the Sohma family's lives. Having no where to go where the Sohma's won't be able to find her, she plans on sleeping in a tent again. So what happens when Tamaki finds her and insists that she stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this idea was just so cute. I'm sure you all are going to love it, and I am working on my other stories. So just be patient. Summer's almost here, which is awesome, so lots of chapters then. I'm going to try to write on all my stories during what school I have left, so when summer does come, I can just do a bunch of updates all at once, hopefully more than just one chapter per story. I just got to remind myself to only write during my free time. No drawing. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

Tohru had lost everything. She lost her home. She lost her new family and friends. She lost her school and job. She had lost everything that made her happy. She couldn't be involved with the Sohma's anymore; Akito had ban her from being a part of any of the Zodiacs' lives. The only ones who knew this were Akito, Shigure, Hatori, and her. She could never tell any of the others goodbye.

She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to her grandpa's house. She didn't want to bother them after she had chosen the Sohma's over him when he opened his doors to her. Plus, Yuki and Kyo knew where that house was. She couldn't risk them getting hurt because they found her. She didn't want to bother Uo-chan or Hana-chan either, and they would surely question the Sohmas about why Tohru wasn't living with them anymore.

Tohru couldn't go to her school. Four Sohma boys went there after all. She didn't have a job anymore. It was a Sohma building she worked at. She was completely alone.

Shivering, Tohru sat on a bench in the pouring rain. All she had was her schoolbag and a bag full of her stuff. The picture of her mom was tucked safely in her bag, safe from the rain. She slowly fell asleep to the feel of water drops on her skin. She came back from her daze when she could no longer feel the rain. She looked up to see a kind face bordered by beautiful blonde hair.

Violet eyes stared at her with kindness and concern. A tall boy stood over her, holding an umbrella over the both of them. Tohru could see something behind him, but the rain made it hard to tell what it was. "Why are you out here in the pouring rain, princess?" the handsome boy asked.

When Tohru realized he was worried about her, she straightened up. She was stiff, and her hands clenched in her lap. Her face lit up red; she hid behind her bangs. "O-oh, I d-d-didn't even notice it was raining," she stuttered.

"But you're soaked."

"I-I guess I am. I m-m-must of dosed off enough f-f-for it to start raining. You know, silly me," Tohru replied nervously.

The boy stared at her for a moment before he chuckled a bit. Then a voice from behind him called, "Young Master Tamaki, we need to be leaving."

_Young Master?! _Tohru thought panickedly.

"Oh, ok. Just another minute," the boy now identified as Tamaki replied. After that, he asked, "Would you like to come to my house to dry off?"

"Oh no! I couldn't let you do that for me! I don't want to burden you!"

"I want to help you. It wouldn't be a burden at all. Please, princess? It wouldn't do if you were to catch a cold," he said, holding out his hand for her.

"O-ok," Tohru stuttered, and she cautiously took his hand. When she turned to get her bags, Tamaki nudged her towards what she could now see was a limo and picked up her bags himself. Then he opened the door for her; she truly felt like what he was calling her, a princess.

Tamaki got in after her and put her bags in the floor beside her feet. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. May I ask for your name?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet; that was rude of me. I'm Tohru Honda," she replied, smiling brightly in return. It was obvious Tamaki wanted to say something, but he kept quiet for her sake.

"What a beautiful name."

"Th-thank you. Y-your's as well."

The ride didn't take long, but it was silent.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

When they arrived at Tamaki's home, Tohru was shocked by the number the number of servants there were. She refused to let the maids take her bags, saying she didn't want to inconvenience them. She was a really sweet girl, but she needs to learn that some people want to help her. The host club will definitely help her with that.

Tamaki got a hot towel since he got a little wet. "Come this way, Miss. There's a hot bath waiting on you," one of the maids said as she was ushered toward the bathroom.

"What? Wait a minute!" Tohru exclaimed helplessly. The maids still pushed her onwards.

"Master Tamaki. We have a bath waiting for you as well," another maid informed him, smiling. His maids were used to his handsome looks by now.

"Okay. Thanks," Tamaki responded. The maid then bowed and left, and he walked towards the other bath on that floor.

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

The bathroom was huge to Tohru, but then again, the whole house was humongous to her. It was a mansion after all, even though it seemed more like a castle or a palace. Everything was so shiny, too, but enough with that. The author is getting distracted again.

The bathroom was western-style, as was the rest of the building. The bath was bigger than the one at the Sohma's. The water was warm and relaxing to the touch, and Tohru was reminded of the trip she took to the Sohma's hot spring. A tear rolled down her cheek at the memory. Then there was a knock at the door to the bathroom. "Yes?" she answered.

"Miss, I'm here to wash your back for you," a maid said loudly through the wall.

"Ah. You don't need to do that!" Tohru responded.

"Don't be ridiculous, miss. Of course I have to," the maid said then let herself in. Tohru didn't refuse anymore since the maid, Sakura, had already dipped a handkerchief into Tohru's warm bath water. Sakura lightly rubbed the material over her small and delicate back. She was especially careful around her shoulder blades.

"Thank you," Tohru said after Sakura finished.

"Your welcome, Miss," she said. Sakura bowed her head and left smiling.

When Tohru finished her bath, Tamaki had been done for a while. She dried off quickly and noticed the extra set of clothes laid out for her. She was going to wear her own clothes, but she'd have to remember to thank him for the consideration.

After she was dressed, she shyly stepped out into the hallway. Suddenly, another maid came up to her said, "The young mast wants to see you. Come with me, Miss Tohru. I'll take you to him."

"Oh, ok."

Tohru followed the maid closely. She knew if she got distracted, she'd get lost for sure. The mansion was so huge, and everything was so beautiful that it was hard to not get distracted. Soon, Tohru heard a beautiful melody. They arrived at a room where the music was coming from. The doors opened, and all the way across the room, Tamaki was sitting at a piano, his fingers dancing across the keys. The maid and Tohru stood at the doorway, memorized by the music. Tohru applauded enthusiastically when he had finished. "Wow! That was absolutely amazing! I've never heard something so beautiful!" she complimented, eyes bright. Definitely brighter than before.

Tamaki smiled at her enthusiasm and replied, "Thank you, but playing the piano is just a side interest of mine."

"A side interest?"

"My real interest," Tamaki said, " is making each and every girl happy." He took a piece of her hair and pressed it to his lips. For a brief moments, Tohru saw back to that time at the Sohma hot spring where Yuki had kissed the ribbon he got her for White Day. Tears rolled down her cheeks without her noticing. When Tamaki looked back up at her, he was shocked by her reaction, and he asked, "Princess, why are you crying?"

Tohru looked surprised herself to learn she was crying. She hurriedly wiped them away and said, "A-am I crying? I-It's just that you reminded me of someone. He did something similar."

Tamaki looked at her with sympathy. "Well, Princess, if you'd allow me to, I'll have you driven home," he offered.

"Well, um...," Tohru stuttered. She froze up and blushed at his request. She had planned to set up a tent before she had fallen asleep on the bench. She couldn't ask him to just drop her off in a random clear spot.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"No!" Tohru instinctively replied. She didn't know what to tell him. He'd already done so much for her, and she didn't want to bother him anymore.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" Tamaki guessed.

"N-no..," Tohru admitted softly.

"Then I insist, you must stay with me!"

"No, no, no! I couldn't do that! I've already bothered you enough. I couldn't possibly do that!" Tohru exclaimed, rushing her words together and shaking her head quickly.

"But where else would you stay?" Tamaki questioned.

Tohru blushed more. "Ok, but I want to do something to earn my keep here. I could cook or clean," she insisted. She had a very determined look as if she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It was so cute, it made Tamaki laugh.

"If that's what makes you happy, my princess," he replied. "But tonight, allow me to treat you to dinner."

"O-ok," Tohru stuttered shyly. Tamaki led her to the dining room, dismissing the maid that had led Tohru to him. The long table had already been set for two people sitting across from each other.

Tamaki pulled out her chair for her which caused her to blush more. She bowed slightly and thanked him before stiffly sitting down. Tamaki walked to his side of the table. "Bon appetit," he said, smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**School is finally out, and it time to do my big update. I won't keep you long. Just wanted to say hello to everyone reading this, and I miss you writing for you guys. I want to say thanks to several people for the nice and encouraging things they said in a review. Those people will be listed at the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Tamaki's POV

After the wonderful dinner where the two had talked and laughed, Tamaki had escorted Tohru to her new room after she had retrieved her bag. She was such a cheerful girl, especially for a girl who had been just looking for a place to live by herself. She acted as if nothing had happened.

Anyone would've jumped at the chance to stay with a rich, handsome man, but Tohru had refused it without a second thought. Tamaki had thought at first that she already had arrangements planned out, but when she got all fidgety at his question, he could tell she didn't.

Tohru Honda was an interesting girl indeed.

* * *

Tohru's POV

Tohru woke up not quite remembering where she was. She started freaking out at how elegant and dazzling the room she was in was. _That's right. I was taken in by someone very rich. I still can't believe it. Last night feels like a dream, _she thought. The bed was dark wood while the covers were a soft blue and felt nice. The one on top was smooth silk, and the bottom was so fluffy, almost like Kyo's fur when he is a cat. Tohru ran her hand over it to remember him. The bed itself was elaborant; it was a little bigger than the one Shigure bought for her that could easily fit three people. This one had a light blue canopy hanging over it and surrounding each side of her except the front. That was just the bed.

Then there was the room in general. It had a white door beside the bed that lead to a closet that was a whole other room all by itself. On the other side of the bed was a huge dresser that seemed to sparkle. It was made of the same dark wood as the bed. The walls were painted pale yellow, and the carpet was dark blue and very soft. There was one window, framed in bright white, where you could look out into the rose garden down below. Under it was a pearl white table with a single stool that was the same color but with a light pink cushion. Neatly trimmed white roses had been placed in a pink vase in the middle of the table, and a humongous mirror hung above the dresser, outlined in the same dark wood as the bed and the dresser. It was like really woke up in a fairy tale.

Tohru heard a knock at her door, and a female, probably one of the maids, called, "Miss Tohru, the young master is waiting for you in the dining room. Breakfast is ready as well."

"Oh, thank you!" Tohru replied, getting out of bed. When she looked at the closet once again, she noticed a dress hanging on the door. It was pale yellow, and it was big and poofy with lace at the bottom. The shoulders were puffy; it looked like the dress that Mine, Ayame's assistant, had dressed her in when she and Yuki went to Ayame's shop. She smiled at the memory; that had been a trainwreck but in a fun sort of way.

There was a note dangling from the hanger. It read, "Dear Princess Tohru, Good morning. I hope you slept well. Please wear the dress I've had sent up to you. I can't wait to see how cute you are in it. Love, Tamaki Suoh."

Tohru blushed when she read the word 'cute'. _Well, he did allow me to live here. I might as well wear it. It is a cute dress, _she thought. She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and looked at the dress. She thought she should be able to get into it easily if she could remember how she got into that other dress.

It was about 20 minutes before she got the dress comfortably on. She cleaned her face up a bit and brushed her hair. She then tried to remember how to get down to the dining room. She did end up asking one of the maid nearby who was more than happy to show her the way.

As they entered, the most wonderful smell was in the air. Tamaki was sitting at the far end of the table. He was talking to someone over the phone. Once he saw her, he smiled at her and said a quick goodbye to person on the phone before hanging up.

"Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?" Tamaki asked, signaling for her to come to him. Tohru nodded and walked over after thanking the maid and apologized for bothering her.

"Yes, thank you, and the room was beautiful!" Tohru replied.

"I was right."

"Huh?"

"You look adorable in that dress."

Red immediately enveloped Tohru's whole face. She started sputtering and shaking her head fiercely. "N-n-not at all! I-I'm really not th-th-that cute! I-I-I m-mean, I'm sure there are o-other g-g-girls that th-this dress w-would suite much m-more than me," she stuttered repeatedly.

Tamaki chuckled. "I don't think it could suite anyone more. It goes perfectly with your ribbons," he complimented.

"Th-thank you," Tohru replied, still blushing. "They were a White Day present from a friend."

"Why don't you sit down, and we'll have breakfast? Then we can discuss one matter at hand," Tamaki said, gesturing toward the table. Tohru nodded and sat down beside him. As soon as she sat down, the chef came out of the kitchen with a tray covered in plates of food.

"Wow! Everything looks amazing! Thank you so much!" she said cheerfully.

The chef looked shocked at first to be thanked, but as she placed all the plates down, she smiled warmly. She quickly said, "It was my pleasure, miss." Then the chef left silently, pushing the cart.

"You're an interesting woman," Tamaki stated.

"Wh-what?! Me?"

"I've never had a guest thank the chef and refuse help from the maids," Tamaki chuckled, smiling at her.

Tohru blushed deeply, and her entire face turned bright red. Tamaki chuckled a bit. "Well, let's eat, princess," he continued.

This time, their meal was much more talkative. Tohru insisted on making the next meal which set off a whole conversation on what they want to eat and whether Tohru should make food for all the servants or not. When the chef came out to collect the plates, Tohru complimented her food and thanked her once again. Tamaki told her that her that she could take the rest of the day off then dismissed her.

"Well, I should probably go change now," Tohru said, standing up.

"Actually, your outfit is what I wanted to talk about," Tamaki replied.

"Huh?"

"It's the uniform for Ouran Academy, which just so happens to be the school I go to," Tamaki explained. "From now on, you will be going to Ouran Academy with me."

"What?!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly. "There's no way I could go to someplace like that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, b-because...I'm surely not smart enough to get into a private school. And I don't have enough money to pay for it."

"If money's what your worried about, it's already been paid for, and you won't have to take the entrance exam."

"What?!"

"My father is the head of the school board."

Tohru was frozen in shock. A million things were running through her mind all at the same time. _Could I have really been taken in by such an important and amazing person?! It's like a dream! Is it really alright for me to stay here? More over, what about this school? Can I really accept? I do have to keep the promise I made to mother, and Suoh-san has already gone through so much trouble to make sure I could go to the same school as him. _She started to get light-headed from worrying so much. When she almost fell backwards, Tamaki shot out of his chair and slipped his arm around her waist to catch her.

When Tamaki caught her and pulled her back up quickly, Tohru's first instinct was to stop herself from hugging him. Her hands shot up to come between their chests. This shocked Tamaki.

"S-sorry. I guess I did it without thinking," Tohru stuttered, blushing.

"Don't mention it," Tamaki said, trailing off at the end.

* * *

**Finished! Yay! I hope you guys like it. I really got into the detail of Tohru's new bedroom. Heheh. Anyways, I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**animebunny4444  
Sora (Guest)  
Gabby (Guest)**

**Reviews really do help guys. One more thing before I leave. I would like to say Happy Birthday to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Their birthday just so happens to be today, June 9th. So Happy Birthday to them, and I'll see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that I didn't update this again until school started up. I was working on other chapters, and I found lots of cool people for my sister's and mine cosplay group. I even got a girlfriend. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

Tamaki and Tohru stood at the entrance gate to Ouran Academy. It was humongous and absolutely beautiful. It looked more like a castle than a school. It was painted pastel pink and yellow, and rose bushes surrounded it. There was a nice pond out front with a small fountain and lilypads. People everywhere had an air of sophistication around them. Tohru was in awe, looking around amazed.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Tamaki asked. Tohru nodded in determination that made him chuckle. He started to walk towards the entrance, and Tohru followed after him.

There weren't many other people the morning. The hallways were practically empty, and anyone that was there was staring and whispering as they passes. When they got to the classroom, there was only one person there already. He had silk, black hair, and his cold, grey eyes framed with black glasses. He was writing in a black notebook. When Tamaki and Tohru entered, the boy looked and closed his notebook. Tamaki instantly walked up to the other boy with Tohru close behind.

"Good morning, Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Good morning, Tamaki. Who's this?" the boy named Kyoya replied, looking at Tohru.

"Ah! I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing quickly.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Kyoya Ootori."

Right after, the teacher, a balding man that looked to be in his early 40's walked in. He looked at the new students to his classroom. "Ah. You must be the new student, Tohru Honda-san. Would you come talk with me for a moment?" he asked, smiling. Tohru nodded and bowed to the two boys before leaving.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

As Tohru left to talk to the teacher, Tamaki sat down in his seat in front of Kyoya. "Kyoya, I want you to find everything you can on Tohru Honda," he said.

"Ahead of you," Kyoya said, opening his notebook again. "I started my research when you told me about her last night. I haven't found everything needed to satisfy me curiosity. The information I have manage to find has been quite... interesting."

"Kyoya, you stalker~," Tamaki cooed in which Kyoya smirked. "So, isn't she as cute as I said she is?"

Both looked toward the teacher's desk where Tohru and the teacher were talking. Not long after, more students started coming in. Some of the girls immediately rushed to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Tamaki! Is the club going to be open today?" one of them asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, ladies. I have volunteered to show the new princess around our lovely school," Tamaki replied. He took the hands of the girl nearest to him and kissed her knuckles, making the girl blush. "But I'll miss you all even more than I usually do when we are apart. Tomorrow, we shall be together again."

At his words, all the girls around him started squealing in delight. "Ok, ok, girls. Settle down now," the teacher said cheerfully. "I would like everyone to welcome our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Of course, this caused quite the stir. It wasn't everyday that there was a transfer student, and it's especially rare for a private academy. "My name is Tohru Honda. Please take care of me!" she said quickly and bowed.

It was dead silent, then there was an outburst of whispers. There were a few from the boys, saying, "She's kinda cute." There were a variety of responses from the girls, ranging from "She's the girl Tamaki's showing around?" and "She looks nice."

"Now, Honda-san, there's an empty seat right beside Ootori-kun," the teacher said with a smile.

Tohru nodded and bowed to him. She then walked over to over to her new desk and sat down. She then smiled at Kyoya. He slightly smiled back. All throughout class, Kyoya would glance towards Tohru every once in while. She paid close attention to the teacher, taking notes.

At lunch, Tamaki lead Tohru through the hallways to the cafeteria. Kyoya followed them from behind, still observing. The two were talking as Kyoya was writing in his black notebook. He was checking over the club's income and outcome when he noticed a name in his notes of Tohru Honda. Shigure Sohma. He felt he had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember.

Both Tohru and Tamaki stopped and looked back when they heard Kyoya's notebook shut. "I have some business to attend to in the club room," he said calmly.

"Oh, ok," Tamaki replied, a bit shocked. Then he turned back to Tohru, smiling brightly. "Come on, Princess Tohru~"

Kyoya turned around and walked toward the club room. Soon, the voices of the two slowly faded out as he moved further away from them. _Shigure Sohma...Where have I heard that name before? _Kyoya thought. _Why didn't it catch my attention last night?_

He entered the club room where he kept his laptop. It was so quiet and empty compared to when the club was in session, or even if the other members were present. He went to the back room where the cake was stored as well as his laptop. He took it out and walked back into the main room to sit on one of the red plush couches.

As soon as the laptop turned on, Kyoya looked up the name Shigure Sohma. He already knew the Sohma's were one of the largest and most powerful families in Japan, but they were also very secretive and hidden. Most people don't know that they work or live in a Sohma owned building.

Kyoya found something very interesting. Shigure Sohma turned out to be the author of several books he owned himself. The website he found mentioned the number of his editor. Kyoya smirked he flipped open his phone and dialed.

A female picked up and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Kyoya Ootori. Is this Shigure Sohma's editor?"

There was a silent pause before she replied, "Yes. What can I do for you, Ootori-san?"

"I need to speak to Sohma-sensei as soon as possible. Tell him it's about Tohru Honda."

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you all like it. Kyoya's already on the move for information. Anyways, I do have some news for you guys. Even with school, I'm going to try to update one of my stories a week. It might not be the same story twice in row, or it might be. I know it will be the same next week because I've already written the next chapter for this fanfiction. I also know this is cutting it short to the next week. Oops. So, if you read several of my stories, this should be good news. If you don't, sorry.**

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed:**

**xXKawaii4everXx  
Pandora (Guest)  
Guest  
zabani-chan  
Mai Kami  
FanfikFreakazoid  
animebunny4444  
xSilentSecretsx  
Ally-chan Ravenwood  
furuba-suzume  
Pretzel poptarts**

**Goodbye 'til next week. Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating for a while, even though I said I would update one every week. I've been really busy with cosplay and totally not hanging out with my girlfriend. *intense sarcasm*Anyway, I have lots of new chapters for lots of things that I will work on updating this week as compensation. The next update will be a new story. It's a crossover, because if you can't tell by how many I have right now, I really like crossovers. Anyways...onward!**

_Thoughts_

_"Heard in Memories"_

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Before lunch ended, Kyoya got a call back from the editor and wrote down Sohma-sensei's phone number. She told him that he would be waiting for his call between 4 p.m. and 5 p.m. to discuss when and where to meet. She also warned Kyoya that Sohma-sensei was very capricious.

"Not to worry," he had replied. "He can't be more of a handful than the idiot I have to deal with." He then hung up and headed to class.

After class, Tamaki stopped him before Kyoya could leave. "Come on! We have to show Princess Tohru around, Mommy!" he whined as Tohru came up behind him.

"I have to inform the other members that the club will not be open since our king has agreed to show the new student around," Kyoya replied. When he noticed that Tohru looked worried, he added, "Of course, it's not your fault Tamaki is impulsive, Honda-san." He then walked out of the classroom and toward the club room.

He opened the door to reveal a familiar scene. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, had Haruhi in a death grip with her struggling while Honey-senpai slept, Mori-senpai not too far away.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai, where's the boss?" Hikaru asked.

"We were just about to put Haruhi in an Ancient Greek style outfit," Kaoru added.

"No way!" Haruhi yelled at them.

"As amusing as that sounds," Kyoya started, earning a glare from Haruhi, "we'll have to hold off on the empire cosplay. Tamaki is currently escorting the new student, Tohru Honda."

"Aww, we were looking forward to being Romans," both twins whined, their grip on Haruhi not loosening, and she stopped struggling.

"A new student?" Haruhi asked, her curiosity peeked.

"What kind of name is Tohru Honda? Boring," the twins said, singing the last word.

_I'll just leave out the fact that Honda-san is a girl, _Kyoya thought and smirked. He walked toward the back and said, "Continue on. I have a call to make, so I want no interruptions."

Kyoya took out his laptop and brought up the file on Tohru Honda. He looked over everything he had, memorizing it. She was the daughter of Katsuya and Kyoko Honda. Her father died when she was 3 from illness; she lost her mother last year in a car accident. It was recorded that she **was **to move in with her grandfather, but it was noted that she lived in a Sohma house with three men, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma at the time. She went to Kaibara High where Yuki and Kyo along with two other Sohma's attended. She was employed at a Sohma hotel, and she also was put under the care of the Sohma family doctor, Hatori Sohma.

Kyoya had even gone a bit into the details of who she lived with. Yuki was the school council president and nicknamed the school's prince. Kyo trained in a Sohma dojo since he was young as he was taken in by the master there after his mother died. He was also notorious for having anger management problem. Finally, Shigure was a novelist with a infamously capricious personality and love for trouble-making.

From what he had gathered, Tohru Honda's life had pretty much revolved around the Sohma family. She had gone out of her way to remove herself from the Sohma's lives.

Suddenly, Kyoya's phone rang. He glanced at the clock. It was only 3:50. Plus, he was the one who was supposed to call. He picked it up, answering, "Hello. This is Kyoya Ootori. How can I help you?"

"Master Kyoya, Tohru Honda has just been reported missing," a man on the other end of the line said.

Kyoya had forgotten that he had ordered his family's police force to report anything about Tohru Honda from the Sohma family. "Thank you," he replied and hung up.

_So, Tohru left without telling anyone, _he thought. _No wonder Sohma-sensei agreed to meet with me so easily._

Kyoya looked at the clock that read 3:53. He looked through his notebook for Sohma-sensei's number which only took a minute. Waiting for the time to pass, he looked back at the part where it said that her parents were dead. _She seems very cheerful for someone who lost the only parent they had ever known not too long ago then lost their home again. Though, why didn't go to her grandfather's house? Surely living with family is better than sleeping outside?_ he thought. So many questions were swimming around in his head. Tamaki picks up a girl off the streets, and Kyoya just had to figure out everything about her.

He looked at the time again. 4:02. It was just within the specified time. Kyoya opened his phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before someone answered. A soft voice said, "Hello. This is Sohma residence."

"Hello. I'm looking for Shigure Sohma-sensei," Kyoya replied.

"Just a moment," the male on the other line said.

After a bit, a different, more cheerful voice said, "Hello there! Shigure Sohma speaking!"

"This Kyoya Ootori. I have to speak to you about Miss Tohru Honda who is currently staying with friend of mine," Kyoya said.

"Ah. Mitchan told me you'd be calling. I'd rather not discuss anything of that topic over the phone. Perhaps, we can meet up. How about tomorrow directly after school? We should be able to speak without interruptions," Shigure explained.

"I understand. And the location of our meeting place?"

"You can just come on over to my place. I can have Mitchan pick you up since my house isn't the easiest to find," Shigure said. "I'll just need the name of your school."

"I attend Ouran Academy."

"Oooh. A private academy. One more thing before I go."

"Yes. What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"May I speak to her?"

Kyoya paused. "I'm afraid not. Honda-san is currently on a tour of the school with my friend, Tamaki," he replied.

"Ah. Oh well then. See you soon."

"Goodbye."

As Kyoya hung up the phone and walked back toward the main room, he scanned the scene. Honey had awoken from his nap while Mori watched the twins make paper airplanes and throw them at a studying Haruhi.

Kyoya and the others looked towards the main entrance as the door opened. There stood Tamaki, bowed before Honda-san and saying, "Welcome, Princess, to the Ouran Host Club."

Almost instantly, the Hitachiin twins were on either side of her. "Hello there. You must be a new customer," Hikaru cooed.

Kaoru followed with, "How about choosing us, Princess?"

"What?!" Tohru panicked, blushing from ear to ear.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Be considerate of Princess Tohru," Tamaki scolded.

"Tohru? As in Tohru Honda?" both twins said.

"Ah, yes, that's...me," Tohru replied nervously.

"Kyoya!" they called. "You didn't tell us the new student was a girl!"

"I never said she was a boy either," Kyoya remarked, making the twins glare.

"Well, Princess Tohru, I'll introduce you to our members. You know me, Tamaki Suoh, the princely type." He handed her a red rose that he seemed to pull from nowhere. Then he gestured toward Kyoya. "You met Kyoya Ootori this morning, the cool type."

Then he pointed toward the twins. "Those are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous type, and our other freshman, Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type," Tamaki said, the twins winked at her in unison. Haruhi just slightly smiled at her. Then Tamaki pointed toward the two seniors. "Those are the silent type, Takashi Morinozuka, and the boy-lolita type, Mitsukini Haninozuka."

"Nice to meet...," Tohru started, but when she looked at Honey-sempai, her eyes grew wide. She looked on the edge of tears. "Momiji," Kyoya could just barely heard her choke out, and her hands went up to her mouth.

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

"Tohru!" Tamaki exclaimed as she collapsed to her knees. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry...I'm...sorry.," Tohru sobbed. "It...took me...b-by surprise...H-He looks so...s-so much...like h-h-him."

Tamaki wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Haruhi bent down in front of her after rushing over. "Honda-senpai, please calm down," he said, trying to soothe her. "Bring her over to the table and get her some tea," he said and helped Tohru to her feet. He lead her over to a table with a little help from Tamaki and gave her a handkerchief.

"Th-thank...you," Tohru stuttered, blowing her nose. Kyoya brought the tea pot and a tea cup to them, and Haruhi poured some for her.

"Here you go, Honda-senpai," he said softly as he set the tea down in front of her. Tohru was still sniffling, but she had mostly composed herself. She nodded her thanks.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you all," Tohru said, sniffling.

"Are you ok, though?" the twins asked together.

She smiled at them. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

Haninozuka-san popped up in front of the others. "Were you crying because of me?"

_"Tohru! You're crying! Is it because of me? Did I make you cry? I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok?"_

Tohru shook her head, trying not to cry again. "N-no. I-It wasn't because of you," she said softly. She still smiled at the small boy.

"Princess Tohru, do you want some cake? Cake always makes me feel better!"

_"Tohru's the princess, and I'll be her princes!"_

_"I'll get us something to warm us up!"_

_"Tohru! Want some candy?"_

_"Momma forgot about me."_

_"You're just jealous 'cause she's so cute. I bet you hug her everyday."_

_"I'm Momiji Sohma, and yeah, we're two of Yuki and Kyo's cousins."_

_"Tohru~!"_

When Tohru had returned to reality, tears started to run down her face, and Tamaki had picked her up bridal style, holding her close. "I'm taking her home," he said softly. Then he carried her out of the room and out of the school.

* * *

**There. Finally finished. Again so sorry for not sticking to schedule. I'll be updating a lot of chapters in a short amount to make up for it. Anyways, special thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**White Spinx  
Ally-chan Ravenwood  
furuba-suzume**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating in forever. No, I have not abandoned this. I've not been feeling plus school got in my way. I have anti-depressants now, so my depression won't get in the way of my motivation. And school won't get in the way of my writing. In fact, I'm writing other chapters as I typing this up. Don't worry...I have a system. A very complicated system. I don't plan on explaining it. Now, on with the adorable story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

When Tohru woke up, she could see Shigure and Hatori leaning over her. Hatori had his usual face of indifference present, and Shigure was smiling with a hint of concern. Shigure's smiling face changed into the reassuring face of a doctor, and Hatori's changed into Tamaki's concerned face.

"Miss Tohru, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"It's...kind of...hot,...and my head...feels fuzzy," she replied, still registering his question.

"You have a small fever," the doctor said. "You'll get better if you just rest." Tohru nodded, thought not really hearing him.

"I'm...sorry for...for worrying..you all," she stuttered. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

After School the Next Day

Kyoya stood out in front of the school, waiting for Sohma-sensei's editor. Soon enough, a little car pulled up, and a woman got out. She had short brown hair styled neatly, and she wore a light blue suit.

"Are you Kyoya Ootori-san?" she asked.

"Yes," Kyoya replied.

The woman bowed and said, "I'm Mitsuru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san."

"The pleasure is mine," Kyoya replied, slightly inclining his head toward her.

The woman that Sohma-san called Mitchan opened the passenger side door for him. Kyoya thanked her and got in. Then they were off. They drove on a regular road for a while but then turned onto a forest path. They drove for a longer time on the path that was barely present than an actual road. Eventually, they came upon a traditional style house. On the porch, a man in a gray yukata sat with a fan. He smiled as they stopped, and Kyoya got out. Mitchan then left without saying a word after he thanked her again.

"Looks like she still hasn't forgiven me for last time," the man chuckled. "Kyoya Ootori, I presume. I'm Shigure Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well, why don't you come on in?" Sohma-sensei asked, standing up. He smiled wide. "I already have tea made." He turned around to enter the house, and then he stopped. "Oh, Ootori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Remember to take your shoes off at the entrance," Sohma-sensei told him, smiling slyly.

Kyoya smirked back. He slipped off his shoes as Sohma-sensei sat down at the table in the middle of the living room. He sat down across from him and said, "To get right to the point, as I told you earlier, Honda-san is staying at a friend of mine's place."

"You don't waste any time, do you, Kyoya-san?" he joked. Kyoya just smirked and adjusted his glasses which resulted with a glare shining off of them. Sohma-sensei continued, "Is there any way that I can meet with this friend of yours? I want to make sure our precious Tohru-kun is in good hands."

"Trust me. She couldn't be in better. Have you ever heard of the Suoh family?" Kyoya family.

Sohma-sensei's eyes went wide for a second or two, but he chuckled afterwards. "I see. Suoh, huh? That's quite a powerful family, but then again, so is the Ootori family if I recall correctly," he said. A smile had not left his face so far.

"The Sohma family is no small matter either," Kyoya countered. "Anyway, I would like to know why Honda'san left your home."

Then Sohma-sensei's smile softened. He answered, "Tohru-kun had been living here under the understanding that she was allowed to do so as long as the head of the family allowed. Not too long ago, he said she was no longer allowed to live with us. I'm guessing she took it to extremes and decided that she couldn't be a part of our lives completely. So, how is Tohru-kun?"

"She stayed home with a fever. It turns out she was sleeping in the rain when Tamaki found her, and something quite stressful occurred yesterday along with transferring to a new school. One of the doctor that works for my family looked over her and reported that her fever is a bit more severe than it would've been if it had just been caused by stress," Kyoya explained. "She most likely won't be at school for day or two more."

Sohma-sensei let out a tiny laugh and shook his head, saying, "That sounds like Tohru. I didn't think she would take it it such extremes."

"I also want to know under what circumstances Honda-san came to live here," Kyoya said. Basically, he wanted to know if Tohru Honda had been living here under circumstances unfitting of a teenage girl of if any kind of abuse was taking place here. Of course, he couldn't say that outright, but he had other ways of prying the information he wanted out of Sohma-sensei.

The novelist himself chuckled again. "When Yuki and I first met Tohru-kun, she had stumbled across our house on her way to school. She had come close enough to our house that I was able to strike up a conversation about these little zodiac ornaments I had made until Yuki interrupted us. He asked her why she was here, and Tohru-kun told us that she lived around here," he explained.

"Which you knew automatically that that was a lie, saying all the surrounding area all the way to the mountain is Sohma property," Kyoya commented.

"Naturally," Sohma-sensei responded, bowing his head slightly in admiration for the other's knowledge. "Later, that evening, when Yuki and I were returning home, we found out what she had meant by saying that she lived near us. We found her living in a tent and at that moment, was looking a tad feverish. We brought her back to our house and had a discussion about the dangers of a girl living in a tent in the forest all by herself. She was convinced she could do it, though. Our discussion kind of came to a halt when I heard a landslide near Tohru-kun's tent. I tried to cover up that it probably burried it, but she was able to see through my lie. I guess I'm not a very good liar."

Kyoya frowned slightly at Sohma-sensei's last statement. He happened to be a wonderful judge of character, and it was obvious that Shigure Sohma had a natural talent for lying. Also, Tohru was very worrysome; she probably would've thought that even if she hadn't been told. So, why did go through the trouble of pretending to cover it up?

"Unfortunately, she happened to be running a high fever by then. She practically fainted. Of course, we let her stay with us. We couldn't just throw her out in that condition. While she slept, Yuki went to go dig up her things."

"I thought you said her things were buried under a landslide. Surely, one person alone couldn't uncover everything?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes, Yuki does work in mysterious ways, doesn't he?" Shigure replied.

_That sounded a lot like he was avoiding my question_, Kyoya noticed. He took note of that in his black notebook quickly. Then Shigure continued with his story.

He said, "After that, since my house was in quite disarray, I invited her to stay with us in return for cooking and cleaning, which she was more than happy to do. We've tried to keep the place tidy since she left us, but I'm afraid we all lack Tohru's effeminate touch. As he told him this, Kyoya glanced around the small house. There were a few bags of garbage peeking out of the kitchen and down the hallway a bit.

"I see," he replied. That made Shigure give a nervous chuckled. "So do you know why she was living out in the woods in a tent in the first place?"

"Yes, I do. She was living with her grandfather at the time since her mother and her only parent had died in a car accident recently. Well, he wanted to get renovations done to his so that Tohru's cousin's family could more in with them as well. Tohru decided to live in a tent until the renovations were finished as she didn't want to bother her friends. We originally agreed to let her stay until the renovations were done," Shigure continued.

"Originally?"

"Originally. Eventually, the time did come where the renovations were complete and our precious Tohru was to leave us. Fortunately, after about a day or two, she realized that she grown too close to us live away from us. So, a new agreement was made. As long as the head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma, allowed, she could stay as long as she desired, but Akito often changes his mind at the drop of a hat," the novelist explained further. "He said just a few days ago that Tohru was no longer allowed to stay with the Sohmas or even be associated with any of the Sohmas."

"Did you ever see anything hinting at what had changed Akito's mind?" Kyoya questioned.

Shigure stayed silent for a few moments, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. "No. Nothing at all," he replied, looking back at Kyoya.

"I noted that on the day I called you, a Sohma had reported Tohru missing even though you suggest that her departure wasn't a secret," he said.

"That's right. I nearly forgot that the Ootori family had their own private police force. The truth is that Tohru wanted to sneak out because she knew that if she said goodbye to Yuki and Kyo that they would try and stop her, even at the risk of getting themselves in huge amounts of trouble. She just couldn't live with herself if she had gotten them in trouble," Shigure explained with the loving gaze of a doting father.

Just then, the front door burst open, and a boy who resembled Honey-senpai scarily shouted, "Shii-chan, is it true that Tohru-kun left?"

"You idiot, Momiji. Don't just barge into someone else's house!" an orange-haired boy yelled.

Right beside the orange-haired boy coming in behind the Honey-senpai look-alike was a boy of the same age with silky silver hair a face slender like a girl's. He came in with a sigh, but his eyes widened slightly as he noticed Kyoya. "Were we expecting company?" he asked curiously.

"Ah. Well, you guys weren't, but I wasn't expecting for our conversation to go on for so long," Shigure replied, laughing lightly.

"That's quite alright. I believe I'm done here," Kyoya said, standing up. "Thank you, Sensei. Our conversation was truly enlightening." He started walking toward the door.

He was stopped though by Shigure saying, "Do you need help getting help?"

"I'll be fine. I can call someone to pick me up," Kyoya told him and continued to walk out the door.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote, folks. No, seriously, that's all I have written. And I know that was a lame pun, but I'm lame. So get over it.**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed:**

**audreyfreeze  
Anonymous (Guest)  
.5855  
MySqurl  
Guest  
Guest  
Guest  
Guest  
Neco-chan  
CindyTheAnimeBunny5829  
AnimeBestie  
pleasee updatee (Guest) [Also, reeeeeal subtle]  
1fallenangel7  
Keurnan (Guest)  
Kagomee14  
TooneyDeadlyFireDragon  
FindMeInTheRice  
Nameless Angel 00  
britanyochoa**

**Thanks to you all for reading my story or stories. Reviewing or just Following and Favoriting really inspires me to write more. Thank you all. So, read and review!**


End file.
